Of Angels and Innocence
by teganharuno
Summary: Sakura Haruno always considered herself an ordinary girl, but she was far from it. Angels, demons, chimaera, and supernatural entities surrounded her in her everyday life and were never revealed...until he arrived. Naruto fanfic: Sasusaku


Sakura Haruno had always been an ordinary girl. She had fights with her best friends, she had crushes, sleepovers, guy friends who always wanted to protect her, she would get emotional over stupid things, she had a messy room, and she couldn't get along with her parents. What she didn't know, is that she was far from ordinary.

Sakura had always found it strange that her hair was a faint pink. She knew of no one else whose hair grew out of their head that color. It was a strawberry blonde of sorts. In the sun, it would shimmer as a pale copper. The highlights were a tan blonde, but the lowlights were more of pale champagne. No one believed it was her real hair, and so she gave up on convincing them. Her hair complimented her bright, minty, spring green eyes. She rarely wore makeup, she had no need for it. Her complexion was flawless, skin almost waxen. Her eyes were large and doey. Her lashes were long and dark brown, they fluttered against the top of her eyelids when she blinked and cast long shadows against her cheeks. Her figure was petite and she was rather short. Ergo, she was often mocked by the boys she hung around for having to stand on the tips of her toes to hug them. The mocking, of course, gave way to aggression. Sakura was very short-tempered and, when aggravated, would deliver a blow to the shoulder or to the back of the head that could knock one off of their feet. However, her beauty made most boys admire her.

First, in the list of admirers of Sakura Haruno, there was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was Sakura's best guy friend. He was tall, even though only as of the past year, and he had messy, carelessly windblown, blonde hair. His eyes were large and a glistening cerulean, full of child wonderment despite being a seventeen year old. His complexion, as well, filtered as flawless. He had a peachy, tan skin tone that only made his eyes seem brighter. His figure was slender, yet gave way to taut muscles. Unbeknownst to most girls, Naruto happened to have abs and bulky arms; he just didn't brag about his physical features. The only odd thing about Naruto Uzumaki's appearance, were the scars on his cheeks. On both cheeks, he had three congruent scars, lined one under the other. No one understood how they'd gotten there, not even Naruto. He'd had them for as long as he could remember. Of course people had made up ridiculous theories.

"I heard that his own mother carved those lines into his cheeks when he was a baby, because she was having a psychotic episode." Naruto had heard one girl whispering in the hall between class one day.

"Those scars are a result of satanic worshipping. His parents were part of a cult, you know." One old man in town had said to Sakura. Naruto brushed off the theories. He never knew his parents but he doubted they were evil, seeing as he had turned out fine and had yet to have had a mental break down. He had been raised by Iruka Imuno, who happened to be the school guidance counselor. Sakura had a number of other guy friends - Shikamaru Nara, Gaara Sabaku, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka - but none were as close to her as Naruto.

As for friends who were girls, Sakura didn't have many. She didn't get along with girls as well because they were all dramatic. It also didn't help that the majority had made fun of her when she was younger because she had a large forehead. And even though Ino Yamanaka had once been part of that group, she was now Sakura's best friend. Hell, she was practically family. She stayed at Sakura's every weekend and even called her parents "Auntie" and "Uncle." And then there were Hinata, Tenten and Temari, Hinata being Neji's cousin and Tenten being his girlfriend. Temari Sabaku was only an acquaintance, which was Sakura's preference. She was Gaara's sister and Shikamaru's girlfriend, and was a pretty frightening chick.

Sakura stared blankly into the mirror as she got ready for her first day of her senior year. Her hair was curled and sported a thin headband arranged with green and white flowers. She wore a form fitting white top with sleeves that hung loosely to her elbows; the back was a lacey floral pattern that went down to the middle of her back. She put on a pair of white skinny jeans that had rips and tears with square, green patches. Her shoes just happened to go with the rest of her outfit, being multicolored DC's. She shrugged, not wanting to apply makeup or jewelry.

As she stepped out of her house, she had to refrain from giggling at the fact that Naruto was already parked on the curb in front of her driveway, waiting for her. She had expected to walk to school, but somehow Naruto always surprised her with calls, visits and gifts. Even though she only thought of him as a friend, it made her giddy to know that he cared enough to think of her all the time. She skipped over and got into the car.

"You didn't even tell me you were going to pick me up!" She huffed. Naruto gave a sheepish grin.

"Surprise!" He chuckled. She giggled and rolled her eyes. Riding in the car with Naruto was an impending heart attack. He would blare his music, typically hard rock, and bounce up and down while head banging every now and then. He would even occasionally air-punch the steering wheel to the beat of the song. Sakura gripped the handle above the car door for dear life every time there was a curve or an awaiting stop sign that Naruto was speedily approaching. She had taken to calling the handle the "Oh shit" bar, due to having to scream "OH SHIT" every time Naruto would slam on the breaks or drift around corners.

They arrived at school and Sakura felt like she could kiss the pavement of the parking lot after she got out of Naruto's car. As they walked across the parking lot, Ino, Tenten and Hinata walked over to them. Ino and Tenten tackled Sakura and Hinata shyly waved at Naruto, her elementary school crush. Sakura wondered to herself, if you have had a crush on someone since elementary school, and now you were a senior, if it meant you were in love. She smiled at Hinata and dug an elbow into Naruto's ribcage. Naruto growled in pain but chuckled and waved, walking over to Hinata.

Suddenly, a black and red, '67 Yenko Chevy Camaro pulled in behind them. Everyone stared in awe at the sleek, classic car and girls began their chitter-chatter of anxiousness. The door opened, and all that could be heard from the crowd of teenagers were "Oohs" and "Ahs." Even Sakura had to suppress her own verbal expression of amazement; however, her eyes conveyed her anxiety perfectly. This had to be the most beautiful human being in existence.


End file.
